


Accidental Perfection

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Sherlock is actually known to go to bed.</p><p>And the three times John wasn't alone. </p><p>A short and sweet story on how times change, and how the world is filled with perfect coincidences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Perfection

~ Authors Edit: As previously stated before, I was stuck in bed in the middle of a huge storm with no electricity. just a girl and her thoughts can lead to things like these happening. I just like the idea of John having severe issues when it comes to really loud bangs and such. And the thought of Sherlock being kind... yes ~

Sometimes, a small, merely accidental, incident occurs in our lives.

And that incident can change something entirely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was storming.

Usual weather for the time of year, but the degree of which the rain crashed against our roof and windows was frightful.

I had retired to my bed early that evening, with no case and nothing to do for entertainment, it seemed to best option to ceasing boredom.

It was around 1 am that an ungodly crash of lighting and thunder had jolted me from slumber. the house was pitched in black. I tried to bed side light but to no avail.

I sigh and lay back on my bed. A creaking noise gaining my immediate attention. My door opens slowly and cautiously someone steps into my room. 

With help from a flash of lighting I see that it is John.

"Sherlock?" he whispers. The lighting once again lights up the room giving a somewhat clear view to his fearful face.

i sit up some,”Yes. What is it?”

He shuffles over and sits on the side of my bed, his shoulders hunched up in a fearful, instinctive manner. “I was just..” a flash of lighting and wide eyes. “I-if I could just stay in here with you…the storm it-” a large crack of thunder seems my friend sprawling to the floor.

I quickly shift off of my bed and kneel beside his shaking form. he looks absolutely terrified by this point.

and then I realize how much he is still traumatized from war.

Without another word I lift him up by his arms and have him lay down. I pull the covers up to his chin and sigh going around to the other side of the bed. After a moment of adjusting I am again comfortably resting.

As the storm rages on his subtly whimpers and squeaks become more and more noticeable. Until I can’t stand to hear them anymore.

I turn over and gently wrap an arm around him,”shhh. It’s alright John shh..” I hum quietly. He shifts around and buries his face into my chest, i can see the glistening of tear stained cheeks.

I shake my head and wrap both arms firmly around him.

"Hush John…I’m here…I’m here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while, this incident turns into moments, and those moments turn into habits.

And habits turn into vices and such and such.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months passed, and each storm that could manage to wake us from our sleep I would comfort him.

it had become a sort of silent understanding that if a storm had been scheduled for that evening, he would sleep in my bed.

But, after a week of relentless rain, it seemed more of a comfortable rhythm. especially since after the storm, he would still show up to share my covers.

after some time if had become a comfortable sleeping habit. so much that sleeping on my own left me feeling… lonesome and cold.

It felt right having him there, it made the cold nights bearable. the nightmares unimportant.

I enjoyed his company more and more and more…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habits however, will leave us to a boring routine. 

But in the lucky cases, the rare and memorable, we manage to find something new to add to our routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His heart beat is rhythmic against mine.

The warm air of summer seasons drifts in through the window, ruffling the drawn curtains and adding to our harmony of soft breathing.

with a firm arm wrapped protectively around his waist, and the other draped across his side, i hold him close to me.

Months had gone by , nearly a year and a half, since the first stormy evening. All leading up to us sharing our evening closer than ever.

With a soft sigh and rest my cheek to the top of his head, close my eyes and smile.

As I drift of to sleep I remember what I had said then….

"I’m here John…" I whisper softly,"I’ll always be here for you."

With a gentle kiss to his forehead i rest my head against the pillow and smile.

He shift in my arms slightly and rests again,”I love you to Sherlock..” he mumbles with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
